


Anything For You

by jaysgatsby



Series: JohnJae ♡ TA/Student AU [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Fluff and Smut, Jaehyun is extremely thirsty, Johnny is just pure boyfriend material throughout this whole thing honestly I love him so much, M/M, Student Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teaching Assistant Seo Youngho | Johnny, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Unprofessionalism, the answer is no, will i ever use the tagging system correctly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaysgatsby/pseuds/jaysgatsby
Summary: A boring 8am class suddenly becomes the best thing that's ever happened to Jung Jaehyun.





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> hey demons it's me, ya boy
> 
> it would be great if i could post more consistently on here but i'm just a phantom ass bitch and that's okay. also, this is the first kpop fic i've posted on here so ,,, i thought about making a new account but i would never fuckin use it anyway so we're just gonna cram all our fandoms in here like men
> 
> also, i feel like i made it clear enough in the story itself but this is set in chicago!! also i started writing this on my iphone notes at 4am so ,, ya lol enjoy! xx

Jaehyun really hates this class.

In fact, his determined aspirations to make a name for himself in the complex and competitive world of film are the only factors that anchor him to his less-than-comfortable chair every Monday and Wednesday morning. The dull and jaded atmosphere of the lecture hall at 8am doesn’t exactly make this experience any more exhilarating, anyway, but most days, Jaehyun makes due for the painful hour and 45 minutes of his life this course demands. He’s only human, though, and he’s grasping desperately onto the scraps of his sanity, certain he’s about to completely lose it the moment his old-as-dirt professor drawls on in that monotonous southern accent, when suddenly, the class becomes so much more bearable. Suddenly, Jaehyun thinks this class has the potential to be his favourite.

That sudden change is named Johnny Seo. 

Had Jaehyun not been contemplating jumping out the window he makes a point to sit by every morning he begrudgingly shows up, he may have been less confused as to why there’s suddenly a gorgeous specimen sitting at the table near the desk at the fore-center of the room. His professor had mentioned during the first week of class that a teaching assistant would appear sometime during the third or fourth week to better engage with the students and perhaps offer a more relatable and approachable avenue for the material. After all, Jaehyun is, like most other students enrolled in this class, a third-year, and the work load and mental capacity expected of him is far more than he can comfortably say he exudes.

Sure, on a surface level, Jaehyun had retained that information in the back of his mind, as he can feel it slowly bubbling up now as he tries to be as subtle as possible while staring at Johnny from where he is sitting. However, what his pile of dust of a professor neglected to mention is that the TA is  _hot._  

Jaehyun can, admittedly, be a little slow of study, but one thing he understands with an inconceivable expertise is how to secure some dick. Though given these circumstances, this is his greatest challenge yet, as he figures there’s probably something in some handbook or set of rules about TAs not being allowed to fuck students in their classes. But a man like that isn’t sitting there for Jaehyun to just not shoot his shot; that would be like leaving a full-course meal completely unattended after being invited to the feast. 

Johnny is tall, tan, and funny — the class is drawn to him like a magnet and even the professor seems to be charmed by him with great ease. Jaehyun can’t help but squint at all the girls and twinks in the room that must be thinking the exact same thing he had been upon first laying eyes on Johnny Seo, and while known to be a sweet and soft little angel, Jaehyun can be fiercely competitive. And given they’re in the middle of Chicago, Jaehyun has an advantage over almost every other student in the room — his birthplace.

That painful hour and 45 minutes goes by quicker than it ever had, and of course, those aforementioned rivals of Jaehyun’s are basically lining up to chat with Johnny while the professor gathers his materials to exit the lecture hall. Jaehyun, while usually the first out the door, is huddled up next to his window and scrolling through Instagram while he waits for an opportunity to make himself known to Johnny. One of his friends back home messages him and he ends up spending way more time there than he had realized as they engage in conversation about some drama that had happened while he was in class.

“Uh, hey?”

Jaehyun is immediately yanked from his focus on the message he had been typing to Taeyong and met with the confused face of Johnny Seo; the confused, gorgeous, absolutely unreasonably handsome face of Johnny Seo.

Jaehyun must have forgotten to say something, because Johnny is talking again after a stretch of silence. “Are you in the next class in this room? You’ve been sitting here for a while and I didn’t want you to get caught up in that.”

“Oh,” Jaehyun says softly, suddenly forgetting about his conversation with a Taeyong, locking his phone as he sets it down on the table. “No, I’m not. Thanks, I totally lost track of time,” he bites his lip as he briefly considers continuing, figuring he’ll just go for it. “I was waiting for a chance to talk to you, actually, but you seem pretty popular.”

Johnny smiles at that, pulling up a chair and sitting on it in that weird, jock-y way where the chair is backwards and he leans on its back with crossed arms. It looks attractive when Johnny does it, though. Jaehyun starts to think Johnny can make anything look attractive. “That’s funny,” the TA murmurs, tilting his head, “I was hoping I’d get the chance to talk to you.”

A lump forms in Jaehyun’s throat, though it feels more like a giant rock stuck there and stopping him from remembering how to breathe. He’s usually pretty confident when flirting, but the guys he’s flirted with before have never been Johnny Seo. They couldn’t even hold a candle to his shadow. “R-Really?” Jaehyun asks, feeling his cheeks getting warm.

“Yeah,” Johnny continues, suddenly standing up and offering a hand to Jaehyun. “The next class will start walking in here any second. Let’s get out of their way.”

Jaehyun is too bewitched by Johnny to realize if he replies or not, but he takes Johnny’s hand and nearly forgets to pick up his phone and bag before leaving with him. Luckily, Johnny reminds him and they start down the hallway.

“You’re Jung Jaehyun, right?”

At first, Jaehyun is absolutely exhilarated that Johnny knows his name — until he remembers his name is the only Korean one on the class roster. Of course Johnny knows his name, it’s obvious.

“Yeah, that’s me,” he says, trying his best to smile cutely instead of looking annoyed at his last realization, “must have been easy to figure that one out.”

Remember that ‘advantage’ he’d considered before? Maybe it’s more of a double-edged sword, but it’s alright — in the fantasy he’ll touch himself to tonight, Johnny will have known his name just because he’s obsessed with him.

“I got excited when I saw your name,” Johnny tells him, “I almost never see other Koreans around here on campus. Are you from Korea?”

Jaehyun nods, “Born and raised. I came here for school, mostly because my dad has a business in the city, so it was just easier. I didn’t really want to go to school in Korea. Plus, this school is really well-known for its film program.”

“You’re a film major?” Johnny’s asked him in Korean, and Jaehyun hardly even notices the shift as he easily slips into his mother tongue.

“Yeah, I thought I wanted to be an actor for a while, but I’m more interested in studying and making films than being in them.”

Johnny is smiling again, and Jaehyun’s heart does a somersault. “Wow. Me too. I’m working on a short film now, actually. I made a few while I studied here, but this one is the first I’ve really put everything into. It’s about human communication and language.”

Somehow, even though this conversation seems so entirely normal, Jaehyun is hanging onto Johnny’s every word like he’s talking dirty to him. His body feels warm and while he’s genuinely interested in what Johnny is saying, he seems to get more and more attracted to him every second. Before he even knows it, they’re outside of the building, and the sky is threatening rain.

“I’d like to see it when it’s finished,” Jaehyun says, offering a timid smile. It works its charms, and Johnny seems absolutely smitten with him. Good.

“If you want a sneak peek, you can stop by my apartment. If you want.” 

_Fuck yes._ This is going far better than Jaehyun ever could have hoped. Whatever the TA-Student guidelines are, Johnny doesn’t seem to care all that much about them. “I’d like that a lot.”

Johnny pulls a pen out of his jacket pocket and gently takes Jaehyun’s hand, scribbling a string of digits across the student’s wrist. “Text me. I’ve got to get to another class, I’m already late. But we can set up a time to meet,” his eyes are soft, but almost mischievous as he looks at Jaehyun again, once he makes sure his work is legible. “It was nice meeting you, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun’s knees feel like they’re made of gelatin as Johnny pulls away. “Likewise. Hyung.” He annexes the title just as Johnny turns away, earning him the second look he was hoping for. Johnny grins, and starts in the opposite direction.

♡

The simple task of getting through the rest of the day is a struggle for Jaehyun. His friends often tease him for being ‘airheaded,’ and if they could see him now, surely they’d have a field day because he can’t seem to focus on anything. He may as well have not even attended the two classes that closed out his afternoon, because all he did was sit in the far corner and daydream about Johnny; how sparkly his eyes are, how good he smells, how bright he smiles. 

They had a brief exchange over text while Jaehyun was getting lunch, and had agreed to meet at Johnny’s apartment around 9pm. It’s kind of late, but Johnny has a lot of work to do as a grad student, and Jaehyun doesn’t mind. It gives him time to shower and change into something cute, anyway. 

He practically sprints to his dorm once he looks at the clock and realizes it’s almost 8:15, and he’d wasted most of the evening with his cousin, Soojung, who was in town for a fashion event. She’d practically begged him to let her curl his hair, and while it does look really cute, the last thing he wants is to be late to see Johnny — and if things went the way he hoped, his hair would just be a matted mess by the end of it. 

He barely musters a greeting to his roommate, Sicheng, who is in the middle of the tiny room doing what looks like yoga. Jaehyun doesn’t question it as he starts tearing off his clothes and sorting through his closet for the pieces of the outfit he’d planned throughout the day. 

“Do you have a date?” Sicheng asks him, reaching for his toes while in a split. 

“Something like that,” Jaehyun answers, practically out of breath, “have you seen my pink crop top hoodie?”

Sicheng grunts as he stands up and bends down to touch the floor. “Check the drawer.”

Jaehyun takes his roommates advice and pulls the upper drawer under the wardrobe open, praying the missing article is there and not wrinkled because he doesn’t have time to iron it. Sure enough, the baby pink hoodie is there, and he unfolds it to inspect it for harsh lines. By the grace of god, there are none.

The speed with which he freshens up and changes is Olympian, and when he steps out in full garb, the soft pink hue of his hoodie contrasted by the harsh aesthetic of fishnets and tight, black pants, Sicheng is now rested atop his bed, occupied with his laptop before Jaehyun steals his gaze. 

“Oh, wow. you look really hot, Jae.”

“Good,” Jaehyun says triumphantly, slipping into his shoes. “I don’t know if I’ll be back tonight, but if I am, it’ll probably be late. But don’t worry if I’m not.”

Sicheng’s face tightens with confusion, and Jaehyun almost giggles at how innocent he is. “Alright, Jae. Have fun?”

Nodding, Jaehyun waves goodbye as he rushes out the door and out of the building as quickly as possible. 

♡

His driver gets him to the high-rise building around 9:10, and Jaehyun curses himself for being late despite his best efforts. It takes him about three minutes to get to Johnny’s floor and to his apartment, where he checks his reflection in his phone before knocking, nervously clasping his hands behind his back. He’d been thinking about this all day long, and while he still isn’t exactly sure how this will go, when it’s all said and done, he’d do anything to be close to Johnny. There’s just something about him that’s magnetic, that has Jaehyun hooked like an addict. And though he’s always been quick to develop a crush, it’s never been anything like this. 

The door opens about 45 seconds after he knocks, and there stands Johnny, with damp hair and a sleeveless shirt clinging to his solid form. Jaehyun’s mouth nearly waters at the sight of his toned arms, with veins protruding in all the right places. And Johnny is  _tall_ , as Jaehyun had noticed before; but it seems even clearer now as he looks down at Jaehyun, who stands at a considerably impressive height himself. He looks like a god, with the soft light of his apartment bathing him in a warm glow.

“You came,” Johnny finally says, smiling in a warm, almost nervous way — as if he expected Jaehyun to bail on him when he looks like  _that_. “I was starting to think you found something better to do.”

“Never,” Jaehyun answers, nearly breathlessly, like Johnny’s beauty had just winded him. “Can I come in?”

Cued, Johnny opens the door wider and steps aside so Jaehyun can enter. The soft click of the door behind him almost goes unnoticed as he takes in Johnny’s personal space. The apartment is a decent size; not too spacious but also not crowded and cramped. Johnny has a lot of stuff, though — from pictures adorning the walls and several table- and desk-tops to collectible trinkets and home decor. It’s a lot, but it’s charming. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” Johnny advises, snapping Jaehyun out of his nosy daze, “I’ll go get the projector. It’s in another room.”

Jaehyun nods, shamelessly staring at Johnny’s back as he walks away. If the wet hair wasn’t clue enough, his simple attire makes it clear that he’d just showered, and his ass looks absolutely phenomenal in the sweatpants he’d thrown on. As Jaehyun goes back to looking around, this time walking with the trail of his eyes after he takes off his shoes, he notices a few trophies with golden soccer balls on them, and even a real ball signed by some footballer he doesn’t know because he’s never cared about sports. There are pictures of Johnny with a team, some with a local high school’s emblem printed on their jerseys and some with that of the university. Now his strong frame and toned thighs make sense, Jaehyun thinks.

There’s a huge bookcase overflowing half with books and the other half with DVDs and even some VHS tapes. Jaehyun notices among the few knickknacks scattered about the shelves that there’s a tiny bisexual pride flag and a picture of Johnny and who Jaehyun can assume are his friends gathered at what looks to be a pride parade — and as he looks closer, he notices ‘San Francisco Pride 2014’ written in silver sharpie in the corner of the frame. Jaehyun feels an undeniable warmth as he’s greater assured of his chance with Johnny. 

“Looking for something?”

Jaehyun starts and straightens from where he’d been bent over looking at all of Johnny’s stuff, face flushing slightly as Johnny laughs at him. “Sorry, I — you just have a lot of stuff, I got curious.”

“Don’t say sorry, I was just teasing,” Johnny grins, setting the projector down on the table toward the center of the room. “It is a little crowded in here, isn’t it?”

“It’s not bad,” Jaehyun says, letting his fingers trace against the smooth glass of the picture frame he’d been studying before Johnny startled him, “it’s cozy. I like it.”

Johnny’s cheeky grin turns into a soft, warm smile at that. He beckons Jaehyun near to the couch with his hand once he pulls down the white sheet he’d already set up. “Come here.”

And Jaehyun does, letting Johnny wrap his arms around his lower back, looking right into his beautiful brown eyes. “Do you still want to watch my film?”

There are a lot of things Jaehyun wants to do with Johnny right now. But he truly does want to see the film, because he wants to know everything he can about Johnny, and there’s no greater way to get to know an artist besides looking at their work. So he nods, pressing a little closer to Johnny and feeling how warm his body is. 

With his arms still circling Jaehyun’s waist, Johnny pulls him down to the couch with him, and smiles before he lets him go to hook the projector up to his laptop. Jaehyun pouts a little at the loss of contact once Johnny’s eyes are focused on the screen, but he watches over his shoulder as he pulls up the project and makes sure everything is ready to go. 

Jaehyun can’t quite pinpoint why he is nervous, but it seems to melt away the moment Johnny sits back into the couch, resting his hand on Jaehyun’s thigh. And Jaehyun just melts into him, leaning unabashedly against him, and soon enough, resting his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

The film lasts about 55 minutes, and though Jaehyun hadn’t known exactly what to expect, he certainly wasn’t prepared to see something as beautiful and purely artistic as what he is shown. It’s clear this is something Johnny is passionate about, as the film centered around two lovers from different countries who didn’t share a common language, but could still feel each other’s love despite minimal understanding between them. Years passed, and soon they had learned each other’s dialects with expertise, and developed their own way of communicating that only they knew. They had children who they passed their language onto, and soon enough, it had become something larger than just them, but never lost its significance in its origin of their love.

Jaehyun tried to hide his tears by furiously scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeves, but Johnny gently pulls his hand away and swipes a soft tissue where all the tears had gathered. Jaehyun leans into his touch, nearly brushing noses with him as his heart trembles in his chest. 

“Did you like it?” Johnny whispers, throwing the tissue aside and using his now-free hand to caress along Jaehyun’s jawline. 

Jaehyun only looks at him with glossy eyes before he closes them, leaning forward and capturing Johnny’s plump lips in a kiss he’d been dying to give him. Johnny reciprocates almost instantly, while his hands rest firmly on Jaehyun’s hips and pull him closer.

Jaehyun’s hands slip under Johnny’s shirt, and he almost moans in his mouth when he feels a solid stomach, chiseled with firm abs while his skin still seems to be so soft. He loses focus, though, when he feels Johnny’s tongue slip into his mouth, tasting Jaehyun’s sweet breath and initiating an amorous waltz with Jaehyun’s own tongue. The younger man is quite proud of his body, thus he’s glad to feel Johnny’s hands start to sneak their way up from Jaehyun’s hips, caressing over his partially-exposed abdomen where months’ work of abs are proudly displayed. They hum appreciatively into each other’s mouths, seemingly infatuated with each other’s bodies as the mutual exploration continues. 

Johnny starts to suck on his tongue and Jaehyun moans without restraint this time, hands raking up Johnny’s muscled back and clinging to his shoulder blades. The intimate heat between them is suddenly too much for all the clothes they’re wearing, and Johnny pulls away from the kiss, though not without pecking Jaehyun’s kiss-ripe lips a few times after, like he just can’t get enough. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you,” Johnny admits, nuzzling and mouthing his way down Jaehyun’s jaw to his neck, “You’re gorgeous, Jaehyun.”

If he weren’t absolutely positive he’s experiencing something akin to being in heat right now, Jaehyun would note the irony that they’ve both been lusting after each other at first sight. But his brain is too scrambled with desire to come up with something witty to say about it, and he instead just whines as he can feel the older man leaving marks on the otherwise unblemished skin of his neck. “Me too,” Jaehyun sighs, tilting his head back, “I wanted you, too. I want you. So bad.”

Soon, Johnny is sucking on his collarbone and his fingers are toying with Jaehyun’s nipples and Jaehyun is a whining, moaning mess as he eagerly presses himself as close to Johnny as possible, as if he feared he’d disappear if even a centimeter of space was left between them.

Pulling away to inspect his work, admiring all the sweet blotches of pink, red, and purple he’d left on Jaehyun’s skin, Johnny gives him a direct and smoldering gaze and Jaehyun is glad he’s sitting down, because he’s positive his knees would have gone out, were he standing. “I don’t normally do this with people,” Johnny admits, brushing some of Jaehyun’s pretty pink hair away from his eyes, “sometimes I think I’m too old to fool around, and I don’t have the time. But you ... I can’t resist you, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun would absolutely be lying if he even thought to claim that didn’t make him feel special. He smiles at Johnny, cheeks dimpling as his eyes form happy crescents. “I’m right here,” he reminds Johnny, caressing down the older’s back as if to prove it. “Take me, hyung. I’m all yours.”

Before his brain can even process another full thought, Jaehyun feels himself being lifted up by Johnny, whose hands are tight under his thighs. Jaehyun wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist and kisses him hard, groaning when he feels a hand move up to squeeze his ass while he’s being carried to what he assumes is Johnny’s bedroom. 

They miraculously manage not to bump into anything on the way there, and Jaehyun bounces slightly on the mattress when Johnny playfully throws him down. They both giggle, and Jaehyun reaches out for him in seconds, and they’re kissing again. The student wraps a leg around Johnny’s lower back, keeping him safe between his thighs, where he belongs. As their tongues engage again, wet and hot and sweet, Jaehyun moans in surprise as he feels Johnny start to rut against him, his impressively hard cock pressing against Jaehyun’s jean-clad cheeks. 

It’s then Jaehyun realizes they haven’t quite taken care of their clothes problem from before, and he sets out to change that. He pulls away from Johnny, panting as he can still feel Johnny rubbing against him. “Switch me,” Jaehyun manages to moan out coherently, squirming underneath Johnny’s frame, “I wanna suck you off.”

Johnny’s alluring expression makes up for his lack of a verbal response as he nods, rolling over so Jaehyun is on top of him, straddling the older with his beautiful thighs.

Before he gets to work, Jaehyun unbuttons his own black jeans, just so he can have a little space, and pulls off his top, throwing it aside. Johnny appreciates all the exposed skin, evident by how his eyes rake down Jaehyun’s broad chest and focus on his pearly pink nipples. Wiggling his way down, Jaehyun pulls down the waistband of Johnny’s sweatpants, pleasantly surprised to find he isn’t wearing underwear. Once he gets the offending fabric down to Johnny’s thighs, his dick finally pops out, and Jaehyun is so mesmerized by the sight, he nearly forgets to pull his pants down all the way. 

Once the sweatpants are discarded, Jaehyun doesn’t waste another second before licking up the shaft, causing Johnny to jolt a little and groan lowly. Unlike Johnny, Jaehyun hooks up pretty often, and it shows with how  _skilled_  he is at sucking dick. He tongues his way up to the head, giving little kitten licks to the sensitive underside before swirling his tongue around the tip. Johnny’s moans and curses are like fuel to Jaehyun’s already rampant desires, and the younger can’t keep with the patient act. He swallows Johnny down, almost entirely whole, and it takes an immense amount of strength for Johnny to restrain his hips from bucking up. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Johnny groans, biting his lip and throwing his head back into his pillows. 

Johnny’s cock is too big for Jaehyun to swallow it all in one fell swoop as he’d been hoping, but he’s trained his gag reflex enough not to reject such a large intrusion. He moans around the sensitive and slick flesh, fondling Johnny’s balls with his hand while he pulls back to flick his tongue at his slit. 

“Jaehyun,” Johnny moans breathlessly, his cheeks reddened by now and his shirt ridden up, almost exposing his hard nipples that Jaehyun can still see through the material, “Oh fuck, baby, that’s so good. Suck my dick.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jaehyun is shocked that the sweet and articulate Johnny he’d met this morning is talking like this now, but God, if it didn’t turn him on. He whines, rubbing his own hard cock against the rough fabric of his jeans and fishnet stockings it was trapped in. He swallows as much of Johnny as he can, hollowing his cheeks to suck him greedily and alternating between caressing his balls and stroking the bit of his dick he couldn’t get down with his free hand. Jaehyun starts to bob his head up and down, lewd sounds of his sucking and slurping filling his own ears, and surely Johnny’s, while he plays his new lover a symphony of choked moans.

Johnny can feel that tightness in his stomach, so intense he nearly mistakes t for a cramp, and he sighs heavily as he doesn’t want Jaehyun to stop but he knows he won’t last much longer like this. “Jaehyun, babyboy,” he pants, releasing his thoroughly-bitten lip, “W-Wait, baby, stop — I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Reluctantly, Jaehyun whines again and pulls away, pressing tiny kisses to the shaft. Johnny laughs breathlessly, taking a moment to catch his breath before sitting up. Jaehyun takes the hint and crawls back up the bed, though not before discarding his pants and stockings along the way. Johnny follows suit and abandons his shirt, before climbing back on top of Jaehyun.

They just look at each other for a moment, both panting for breath with dazed looks in their eyes, before Johnny trails an open palm up Jaehyun’s thigh, causing the younger to spread his legs. 

Jaehyun’s poor cock is blushing red and leaking all over his abdomen, precum pooling in the tiny valleys between his abs, and Johnny gives him an apologetic look before closing a hand around him and stroking. Jaehyun trembles and lets out a half-moan-half-shout while his eyes squeeze shut. 

“You’re sensitive,” Johnny notes aloud, and Jaehyun only moans in response. Jaehyun’s cock is larger than average, though not as big as Johnny’s — but when Jaehyun manages to squint his eyes open for a moment, he feels a warmth pool in his belly when he sees that Johnny appears rather impressed at his size. It was rarely something Jaehyun cared about, but he’d do anything to have Johnny look at him like that. He’d do anything for Johnny. 

Johnny controls his pace diligently as he doesn’t want Jaehyun to cum too quickly, but he notices some of the tension melt out of the younger’s body, and soon he’s thrusting up into Johnny’s hand, following the pattern of his strokes. He gasps, though, when he feels Johnny stop, but holds his complaints as he notices the older leaning above him to open the nightstand drawer. 

“Are you ready, Jaehyunnie?” Johnny teases, smirking as he uncaps the bottle of lube he’d pulled from the drawer. Jaehyun blushes and nods eagerly, feeling up his own thighs to hook his hands on the backs of his knees and pulling his legs up to fully expose his hole. 

The older licks his lips, coating his fingers in the thick substance and warming it up around his long, thin digits. Jaehyun can’t believe he didn’t notice how pretty Johnny’s hands are before now. 

“You don’t have to be gentle,” Jaehyun tells him softly once he notices the older starting to get into position.

Johnny looks up at him from where he’s stationed between Jaehyun’s thighs, and he smiles sweetly. He leans in, then, pressing his tongue against Jaehyun’s hole without warning. 

The younger cries out, his voice going higher than he knew it could. Johnny laps at his quivering pucker a few times, humming contentedly before pushing in the first finger. He kisses Jaehyun’s perineum as he starts to work him open, pressing in as deep as he can and curling his index once he feels the walls starting to loosen up. Jaehyun is nearly sobbing with pleasure as Johnny works him open, alternating between licking and sucking around his hole and prepping him, gradually adding more fingers. 

He’s three fingers in when he slides his tongue in alongside them, and Jaehyun’s body conducts a hard shiver as he wails in utter ecstasy. “Johnny!” He cries, pushing back into his face, “Fuck me! Please, please,  _please_ , I—“ 

Jaehyun doesn’t get to finish that thought because soon enough, Johnny is hovering over him, kissing him again. He can taste something faintly peachy on his tongue and he figures that’s the lube, and added to the naturally heavenly taste of Johnny, Jaehyun just moans as he’s kissed like Johnny won’t ever kiss another person again. 

Jaehyun hears the drawer being opened again, and he pulls away just as Johnny retrieves a condom. Johnny looks at him, panting and puzzled. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Don’t use it,” Jaehyun murmurs, and Johnny’s eyes widen. “It’s okay, I promise — normally I wouldn’t even consider it, but ... I want you to cum inside of me.”

“Jaehyun ...” Johnny whispers cautiously, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Jaehyun says firmly, taking Johnny’s face in his hands, their noses touching intimately, “I’m sure.”

Johnny stares at him, entranced, before he puts the condom back in the drawer and shuts it without a second thought. It’s absolutely insane — they just met this morning, and sex without a condom should absolutely be out of the question. But he finds himself trusting Jaehyun, and amazed by how much Jaehyun trusts him. 

Pulling a pillow away from the headboard, he slides it under Jaehyun’s hips and holds him in place with one hand. He takes the lube with the other and pours it over his shaft, grimacing a little at how cold it is straight out the bottle. But he warms it up with his hand, stroking himself carefully and coating his dick until it’s slick with the clear liquid. 

He looks at Jaehyun, and Jaehyun looks at him, and both of them are already out of breath before it even happens. Johnny presses the head of his cock against the soft, silken skin of Jaehyun’s entrance, and holding his breath, he pushes inside of him. 

Jaehyun shivers and moans and gasps all at the same time, and he’s such a gorgeous mess that Johnny is already so thoroughly infatuated with him. He looks like an absolute angel, his eyes shut tight and lashes wet with tears and sweat as his grasp on Johnny’s shoulders tightens. Johnny leans down to kiss Jaehyun’s temple, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. 

Jaehyun has never once experienced anything like this — and it’s senseless, because he and Johnny are practically strangers — but he just trusts this moment. It feels so right, and there’s not a natural worry in his mind, so why should he make any up?

Johnny moans as he pushes in all the way, Jaehyun’s heat encasing him like a sheath that was made just for him. They fit together like puzzle pieces and though he’s never been overly superstitious, Johnny can’t help but wonder if they were made for each other, somehow. He doesn’t dwell on it too much as he starts to pull out, only to push all the way back in. 

Moaning loudly beneath Johnny, Jaehyun pulls the older man closer and nuzzles into his shoulder, wrapping his legs around him tightly. Johnny leans back a little to kiss him, and Jaehyun sighs against his lips and tongue as he feels him starting up a rhythm. 

The older’s thrusts start out slow and thorough, like he’s trying to feel every centimeter inside Jaehyun, mapping him out. He angles a particular thrust and he hears Jaehyun nearly scream, and he knows he’s finally found what he was looking for. Finally, he starts to go faster,  _harder_ , and Jaehyun moans deep and throaty beneath him, hardly able to kiss him anymore as his mind starts to slip deeper and deeper into an almost feral state of pleasure. 

“Johnny,” he gasps, nails scratching at his back as Johnny fucks him harder and harder, repeatedly slamming into his prostate, “Oh —  _oh_ , Johnny,  _hyung_  —”

Johnny smiles against Jaehyun’s throat, marking him more as he pounds into him with abandon. The tight heat surrounding him plunges him deeper and deeper into a pleasure he’s never experienced with this kind of intensity, and it causes him to push harder, aiming for both of them to reach their peak together.

Jaehyun starts to tremble again, and Johnny knows he’s close because he can feels his walls clench right around him, which in turn has Johnny toeing the edge of an orgasm. “Hyung,” Jaehyun moans into his ear, his voice uneven as he’s rocked up and down, back and forth with the force of Johnny’s thrusts, “I’m gonna c-cum—”

“Wait for me, babyboy,” Johnny tells him, sucking on the skin beneath his jaw, “I’m almost there.”

“I can’t—” Jaehyun whines, feeling like he’s going to explode, “Hyung, I can’t, I  _can’t_ —”

“Shhh,” Johnny whispers, before pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s in a fervent, sloppy kiss. 

The younger whimpers through most of it, and his body aches with the need to cum, but he can feel Johnny’s thrusts becoming erratic and uneven and he tries his best to hold out for him.

“Jaehyun,” Johnny moans, leaning over him and raising the younger man’s hips higher to thrust deeper into him. Jaehyun cries, his head falling back and nearly smashing against the headboard, the harsh contact thankfully intercepted by a pillow.

“Johnny!” Jaehyun sobs, pushing back against Johnny’s pushing in, “Johnny, Johnny,  _Johnny_ —!”

With that, Jaehyun cums  _hard_ , spilling all over his taut stomach and even on Johnny, splashes of white painting his beautiful tan skin. And as Jaehyun squeezes tight around him, Johnny finally tips over the edge and fills Jaehyun to his brim, his orgasm coming in strong, relentless waves as Jaehyun takes it all. 

Both of them are breathless and drenched in sweat, cum, and spit — and Jaehyun can’t remember a time he felt more content than he does right now.

After a few beats, Johnny pulls out and sighs as he watches some of his cum spill out of Jaehyun’s blushing hole. Immediately, he looks up at Jaehyun, whose eyes are closed as his head rests heavy on a pillow. 

“Jaehyun?” Johnny asks softly, gently caressing the younger man’s soft cheek, “Are you okay?”

Jaehyun doesn’t respond for a moment, a moment that’s long enough for Johnny to nearly panic, before the younger smiles wide, his dimples indenting both his cheeks. “That was the best sex I have  _ever_  had.” 

Johnny sighs, chuckling in relief as he gives Jaehyun’s cheek a mild pat, mimicking a slap. “Don’t scare me like that. But, me too. It was incredible.”

After another moment of smiles and playful gestures, Johnny tells Jaehyun to stay put while he gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom. By the time he comes back with a damp cloth and a towel to clean up, Jaehyun is fast asleep. 

♡

Sunlight spills into the room through the cracks in the curtains, and Jaehyun gradually stirs awake, only to whine and cover his face with a pillow. 

Unfortunately, his consciousness remains intact and he huffs, rolling onto his stomach — quickly realizing that he’s naked. Jaehyun sits up, ready to panic, thinking he’d accidentally spent the night with some random one night stand, but upon looking around, he remembers all that went on the night before, and he finds himself sighing in relief, and smiling as he rubs his eyes. 

With the fresh sunlight, he can see Johnny’s bedroom more clearly, and notices its just as full of decor and memorabilia as the rest of his apartment. There’s a huge Star Wars movie poster on one of the walls and a wall-to-floor shelf full of cameras and filming equipment. Then, as Jaehyun turns to his side, he realizes he’s the only one in the bed, but he doesn’t get much time to wonder where Johnny is before the older walks into the room, wearing only the same sweatpants he wore the night before. 

“I was just coming in here to wake you,” Johnny laughs, coming further into the room. “Good morning. You feeling okay?”

Jaehyun has stars in his eyes as he looks at Johnny. He nods, though as he shifts a little, he can’t help but grimace a bit in discomfort. “Ah — a bit sore, I guess. But I don’t mind it.” 

Johnny sits on the edge of his bed, threading his fingers softly through Jaehyun’s bed hair. “This colour is really cute.”

The younger gives a dimpled grin, feeling his cheeks heating up to a pink hue that must be similar to his hair. “Thanks. My friend back home picked it.”

Caressing the soft skin of Jaehyun’s arm, Johnny leans a little closer. “It’s 7:30. Do you have a class soon?”

Admittedly, Jaehyun had forgotten all about school. This feels like a summer dream, a sweet fantasy that relieves him of all his adult responsibilities. But Johnny must be a bit more mature, a bit more grounded, and Jaehyun grumbles as he mentally sorts through his weekly schedule. 

“I don’t have a class until 11,” he finally answers, flicking his hair away from his eyes. It’s then, he remembers — technically, this is wrong. They’re a student and a TA, and if the university finds out about this — wait, about what? What is  _this_?

“I see,” Johnny answers, seemingly considering something. “I have to leave at 8:45. But you can stay here as long as you want.”

“Really?” Jaehyun blinks, and he feels a lump in his throat as Johnny nods. He sighs, looking down at his hands, curled in the sheets covering his lap. 

“Hey,” Johnny whispers, taking Jaehyun’s chin in his hand and tilting his head up gently. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s just ...” Jaehyun pouts a little, trying to figure out what exactly he wants to say. “Is this ... it? Are we just going to go back to being student and TA on Monday?”

The older’s eyes widen for a moment, and he sighs, running his hand down from Jaehyun’s bicep to his hand, and taking it. “Do you want that?”

Jaehyun’s eyes become glossy, and he shakes his head, throwing away his fear of sounding stupid, or too eager. “No. Johnny ... Hyung, I really, really like you. I know that must sound dumb because I met you yesterday, but, I’ve never felt like this about anyone. I ... I want to be with you.”

Johnny smiles softly, squeezing Jaehyun’s hand a little. “Hey, don’t get all upset. Jaehyun, I invited you to my apartment, showed you something personal I haven’t shown anyone else, fucked you without a condom, and let you spend the night here — and I’m letting you stay here while I’m gone. I think it’s safe to say I feel the same way.” Johnny has to keep from laughing at the dumbfounded look in Jaehyun’s eyes. “You’re really something special. I know it seems crazy, but ... so what? Let’s just go with it.”

Jaehyun seems absolutely thrilled at this, but his expression changes as he realizes one obstacle still stands in the way. “But ... you’re still my TA. Isn’t that like illegal or something?”

Johnny sighs. “It’s not illegal. It’s technically against university policy, though — but it’s still early in the semester. I’ll talk to the professor about TAing for a different block, and I’ll see if I can switch with one of my —“

Johnny doesn’t even get to finish that thought because Jaehyun has surged forward and pinned him against the bed, kissing him fervently. Johnny starts laughing too much to reciprocate and Jaehyun starts to laugh, too, nuzzling into Johnny’s neck. 

“You’d really do that for me?” Jaehyun asks, lifting his head to look at the older man, who’s still smiling. 

“Of course, Jae,” he smiles, pecking the younger’s lips. “I think I’d do anything for you.” 

Jaehyun’s chest feels so warm at that, and he presses his forehead to Johnny’s. “This is crazy.”

“Yeah, it is. It’s even crazier that I have to leave in 45 minutes and you’re holding me hostage.”

Jaehyun grins, straddling Johnny between his thighs. “Let’s just go with it.”

**Author's Note:**

> you know who loves johnjae? me. 
> 
> this is a oneshot but ,, , , ,, ,, i kind of like this universe so i may or may not write a sequel in the future. who knows honestly
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed this garbage!! feel free to comment if you feel compelled to and perhaps i will post more nct fics in the future since i have a lot of feelings :'^)


End file.
